Moonlight Daze
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: He really shouldn't be watching her...why can't he tear his eyes away? Prompt for September 7th


Title: Moonlight Daze

Characters: Draco/Luna

Rating: Mature

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Harry Potter. JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: He really shouldn't be watching her...so why can't he tear his eyes away?

A/N: Prompt for September 7th –Draco/Luna –Moonlight Voyeurism – 'There was something about the strange girl that drew to him, and he wasn't sure if he had a problem with that'

Timeline: AU of 6th Book

Word Count:

Betaed: 1,038

Moonlight Daze

Draco Malfoy sighed as crept through Hogwarts doors and breathed in the cold air, tightening his robes around him to ward off the chill. He looked around to see that the moon was full in the sky with the lights twinkling brightly among the black canvas. He looked around to see that there was light from his Care of Magical Creature teacher's house but there was no other sign of life. It was against the school policy to be out after curfew but he needed to be out of the common room, away from Pansy Parkinson's possessive clingy hands. It was beginning to drive him crazy.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes, Draco set off for a walk to clear his head. He set off toward the lake, intending to walk around it when there was a strange sound. He lifted his head, looking around but he couldn't pinpoint the source before it stopped.

Shaking his head, he continued on walking only for it to start up again. He frowned when he heard singing in a strange language. The tone was soft and melodic, almost hypnotic as it drew him toward the source. He couldn't figure out who else would be outside at this time of the night or weather or what could sing like that.

He found that he was being led to the lake and ducked into the bushes nearby so he didn't startle whoever it is at the lake. He parted the bushes, peering through only for his jaw dropped when he saw the sight.

There was no way he was seeing what he was seeing. There was no bloody way.

Luna 'Loony' Lovegood was currently walking along the shallow waters…naked. Absolutely naked. With the moonlight as his only light, he could see the soft curves that Hogwarts' robes liked to hide. Her breasts weren't overly large like Pansy but they weren't small either. They looked perfect for her frame…and his hands. She wasn't skinny as most of the girls strived to be but she wasn't what they would call fat either. She was…perfect…to him at least.

He knew of Luna Lovegood. It was impossible not to as she was a pureblood and his father liked to say things about her father, especially after her father had published Harry's side of the story that Voldemort had come back in their fourth year.

He also knew that members of his house, especially the women, didn't have nice things to say about the young woman. Despite how she acted, there was something about her that just drew the boys toward her. Even the boys in Slytherin had made comments how they would like to try her out.

But if the rumours were correct, she was interested in Weasley, Ron that is, not Ginny. No matter how hot that would be. Draco shook his head. It was a shame that Luna was love-struck by Weasley, considering the idiot was interested in Granger who was currently shagging Potter like there was no tomorrow. Everybody knew that the two of them were together, well, everyone but the red haired idiot.

He watched as Luna step further into the water so it was hip deep before she cupped her hands, dunking it into the water before bringing it up toward her chest. He watched as the water rolled down her body, dripping off her hard nipples and swallowed. He really shouldn't be watching her…so why can't he tear his eyes away?

Luna started humming again, her hips swaying her as lifted her hands up into the air, sliding it through her blonde locks as she lifted them. Her breasts swayed with her movements, her eyes close as she fell into whatever music that only she could hear.

The water rippled around her, making her seem like she was some mermaid that had decided to come on land for the night. Her hands moved down over her body, gently caressing her curves. They started with her breasts, gently cupping them and teasing her nipples before they dipped down lower underwater.

Draco cursed silently to himself, wishing he could see what was she was doing. A part of him was screaming, telling him to get away from the strange girl who had somehow bewitched him but the larger part wanted to see more. He wanted to know more about the young woman before him.

She was different from the rest of the girls who attended to Hogwarts and he had always liked a challenge.

Luna pulled her hands out from the water and moved over toward the large rock before she sat down on it. She shifted so her feet were still in the water before she spread her legs and her right hand slid down between them, her fingers disappearing into her core.

Draco could only watch as her back arch, her fingers drawing out their torture, her lips parting to let out small gasps. His hands twitched as he tried to keep it away from his growing erection. He didn't want to get caught; he knew he could be loud.

The moonlight made her look like a mysterious girl, like she didn't belong to their world. The noises she made only spurned him on further, wishing he could reach out and touch her, taste her. Her back arched as her clever fingers slowly brought her to an orgasm. The noises she made were the sweetest thing he had ever heard before he swallowed when she slumped against the rock, breathing heavily.

The sweat mingled with the water, making her shine and her blue eyes were even more glazed over but there was a contented look on her face and he wished that he had been the one to put it there.

"Like the show, Draco?" he heard Luna asked as she turned her head to look over her shoulder and stared right at him where he was hidden. Draco stared at her for a moment before he bolted up to the castle, wanting to get away from the girl who had bewitched him.

Luna Lovegood watched him leave before a smile curled her lips. She had a feeling she was going to be in for an interesting year.

The End


End file.
